So Busy
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Nastasia can't take it. Her schedule is so full, she can't keep her sanity. Count Bleck happens along and comforts her. Request for sue-sylvester-shuffle


**Request for sue-sylvester-shuffle! R&R!**

Nastasia glanced over her schedule again. Her day was completely packed. If she managed to get everything done, she would have exactly an hour of sleep. She heard someone open her door and she turned to find Mr. L standing there.

"Hey Nassy," Mr. L greeted. "Um, I need you to help me with that report for the Count later." Nastasia looked at him tiredly for a second, and then sighed.

"Okay, how does midnight sound," She said, looking over her schedule and penciling in her new addition to her schedule. Looks like she wouldn't be sleeping.

"Good," Mr. L turned, but then glanced at Nastasia over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, get back to work, 'K?" Nastasia ordered. Mr. L nodded and walked away. Nastasia groaned and sat on her bed.

"Time to get started," She stated, but she didn't move. Instead, Nastasia stared absent-mindedly at her clipboard. She felt something wet on her glasses. She wiped her eyes, realizing she was crying. Knowing how unprofessional it was to cry just because of a busy day, she tried to stop crying. However, that just made her cry harder and she collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Nastasia, Count Bleck needs you t- Nastasia?" It was Count Bleck. Nastasia looked up at him, her glasses askew and her face tear-stained. Seeing Count Bleck, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"C-Count, I'm sorry," Nastasia picked up her clipboard. "Wh-what do you need? I'm sure I c-can squeeze it into my schedule." Count Bleck didn't respond. Instead, he sat down next to Nastasia on her bed and glanced at her.

"What's wrong, asked Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked. Nastasia started to answer, but then broke down crying again and buried her face in the Count's cape. Count Bleck, utterly surprised, hesitated, and then wrapped a protective arm around Nastasia as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry, Count," Nastasia stuttered. "I-It's just, I have so many things to do everyday, and I'm so tired." Count Bleck nodded, understanding.

"Maybe I can get Count Bleck's other minions to do some work around here for a couple weeks," Count Bleck suggested.

"O-Oh, thanks Count," Nastasia muttered, pulling her face out of Count's Bleck's cape to look at him. The two gazed at each other for a moment, and then Nastasia readjusted her glasses and stood up.

"Okay, now, Count Bleck needs your schedule so he can assign the other minions different jobs," Count Bleck stated. Nastasia picked up her fallen clipboard and handed it to the Count, who glanced over it.

"Wow, that is a lot said Count Bleck," Count Bleck said, looking at Nastasia.

"Yeah…" Nastasia agreed. Count Bleck stood up.

"Come on," He ordered. "You and Count Bleck need to distribute the jobs, and then you can rest."

"K," Nastasia smiled as she and Count Bleck sauntered out of the room. Nastasia's room was quiet for a couple moments, and then…

"Are they gone?" A whispered voice- that closely resembled Mr. L's- asked.

"Yeah," Another voice- that sounded like Dimentio's- responded. Then, Nastasia's closet door burst open and Mimi, Mr. L, Dimentio, and O' Chunks fell out of it, piling on top of each other.

"Ack! Get off!" Mr. L, on the bottom of the pile, demanded. Everyone scrambled off of each other.

"Told yeh Nassy and teh Count were gittin' together," O' Chunks stated.

"No, they were just being friendly," Mimi countered.

"A bit too friendly, if you ask me," Mr. L smirked.

"Come now, you know as well as I do that the Count prefers butterflies to women," Dimentio snickered.

"Ey! Don't bad-mouth teh Count!" O' Chunks demanded.

"I wasn't-" Dimentio started, but then Count Bleck's voice came from the speaker system.

"Minions! Report to the Meeting Room immediately," Count Bleck ordered. The minions exchanged a glace.

"Great, we have to do chores now!" Mimi whined.

"I know," Mr. L sighed, and then everyone trudged to the Meeting Room.

**X3 Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
